


Double, Double, Toil and Trouble.

by Clara_Watson



Series: Quiet Birds AU [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween is spoopy time, Other, The only holidays the Hotchner's promise not to miss, lil glimpse into the future, no spoilers only hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Watson/pseuds/Clara_Watson
Summary: Everyone's entitled to one good scare on Halloween (and Jack Hotchner is at number 1).
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Female Reader
Series: Quiet Birds AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Double, Double, Toil and Trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> no spoilers, just a glimpse into Momma & Dad & Jack & Saskia's future, set in 2016 cause the past is the future.

"Jack I'm not just coming home because it's Halloween," Saskia whines over the phone, and although the conversation is muffled by Jack's door you can feel the disappointment. 

"Com'n, Saski, you always come home. No fair. You said you would doubly this year!" 

"I have like four papers due in the next three days." 

"Like or actually have?" 

She groans and you shake your head, heading into the kitchen. 

"Prognosis?" Aaron asks, pulling out the plates for dinner. 

"I don't think she's coming," you whisper, kissing the back of his neck. 

"She's a big girl now," he says like you've both got no idea she's just turned 18 and gone to a college she really wanted. "She'll have fun."

"And Jack'll be gutted." 

"You remember what Halloween was like at that age." 

"That's why I worry about her," you whisper. Aaron chuckles, kissing your forehead, and he's about to say something when the front door opens quietly.

Dangerously quietly. You and Aaron are both ready to arm yourselves with kitchen appliances when Saskia slips in the door, finger pressed to her lips. 

She's wearing an outfit that looks eerily like something you'd wear to work, her hair braided close to her skull. She waves, then points down the hallway, enquiring after Jack. You and Aaron both nod. 

There's a commotion Saskia didn't anticipate when your daughter sees her, clumsily sliding off the couch, her walking even clumsier. But, hey, practice makes perfect.

"Saki!" she says excitedly and Saskia's dropping to her knees and scooping her into her arms. 

"Hi Precious," Saskia whispers, kissing her cheeks. "Gotta be quiet, we're going to scare Jackie, okay?" 

"Okay," the three-year-old whispers, clutching onto her older sister's neck. 

"See?" Aaron whispers. "Nothing to worry about." 

There's silence, and then the sound of Jack's door scraping open and--

"Jack Hotchner, do you want to explain to me or your father as to why there is modelling glue on the brand new couch?"

"MOM there's NO GLUE, I SWEAR! I didn’t do my model on the couch!" Jack screeches defensively. 

"Then what was Saskia trying to peel off the cushions before your father got home?" 

"Dad's been home all day and Sa--" (pause, processing) "Saskia!" Jack screeches. You can hear Jack knocking things over as Saskia laughs and bolts down the corridor as fast as she can while your daughter giggles in her arms. 

They chase each other around the lounge for far longer than they should have before Saskia lets Jack catch her, kissing the top of his head. 

"What're you dressing up as this year?" Saskia asks. 

"Haven't decided," Jack says, even though he's had a skeleton costume in his room for weeks so he can be 'Jack Skeleton (Skellington)'. "What are you dressing up as?"

"Mom. Scariest person I know." 

"Watch it," you say but there's no bite in it. 

"Can I stay for dinner?" Saskia asks like she's going to be rejected. Aaron grabs another plate.

"Always," he says and Saskia's placing your little girl back on the couch. But there’s something in her look that makes you suspicious, but you’re glad to have her home. She comes into the kitchen, hugging you while not quite looking at Aaron. Jack looks away from both of you and Saskia squeezes your middle as she dips her finger into the dinner Aaron’s made.

“What are you planning?” you whisper into Saskia’s temple and she shrugs.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says innocently, pressing a finger against your lips and then she’s leaving the kitchen to ask Jack how school is.

It’s only when Aaron squeals that you realise what she’s done. A bunch of plastic cockroaches get thrown around the kitchen, Aaron scrambling to get away from them, to the point that you’re sure he’ll be climbing into the sink. 

Your kids are cackling on the couch like it’s the best thing that’s happened to them ever. 

“Babe, they’re fake,” you laugh as Aaron shakes his head, giving them a wide berth as he gets out of the kitchen.

“You’re on your own,” Aaron says. 

***

The kids are asleep. Mostly. You’ve gotten your youngest to sleep, and Jack’s supposedly asleep but you can never be too sure because Saskia’s still up watching TV so he could be poised to join her at any moment. Whatever papers that she has due are forgotten as she munches on the candy she and Jack had collected.

“Front door’s locked, kids are inside,” you tell Aaron as you pull the bedroom door mostly shut. He nods, dropping his book to his lap.

“Jack’s in bed.”

“Saskia’s watching TV.”

“And she’ll be up all night if she wants to get those papers done,” Aaron says as he pats the duvet beside him. 

“Not my problem,” you say affectionately, leaning over to kiss Aaron’s cheek before pulling the duvet back.

“BOO!” Jack yells and you clutch at your chest, laughing to avoid screaming in shock. “I got you,” Jack says proudly. 

“Yes you did,” you smile, squishing his cheeks and kissing his hair. “You got me real good. How long have you been planning this, Sweetness?”

“Forever,” he says proudly as Aaron laughs. 

“Hey, good job.” You hi-five him as he climbs out of your bed, saying good night to both of you. “Seems we’ve gotten a halloween streak,” you smile as you slip under the covers.

Aaron wraps his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side. “Yes we do.”

The Halloween pranks don’t stop just because it ticks over to November first. You wake to Aaron thrashing in the bedsheets and you’re sure he’s having a nightmare as you flick the lamp on.

“Aar,” you say quietly, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Nuh uh,” he responds and he throws the duvet to your side of the bed, exposing more plastic cockroaches that are littered so thoroughly on the mattress that you’re not sure how he got to sleep in the first place. “Our kids are demons,” he grumbles, launching off the bed. “I’m having a shower, then I’m moving this.”

You laugh, shaking your head, and scoop the fake cockroaches up, discarding them into your draw to throw out tomorrow. You listen to the shower go, and then Aaron’s exhausted half-laugh, half-groan of “are you KIDDING ME” and a wet plastic insect flying into your room.

Text from: Saskia <3  
Sorry. Thought he’d have found them all by now.

Reply:  
Worth it, though.

Saskia <3:  
Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> ! Hey, if you're new here~~welcome~. This has been a lil baby drabble related to 'Of Quiet Birds in Circled Flight' (and that whole series, oopsies). If you've enjoyed yourself, feel free to stay! <3 <3 <3


End file.
